


the prettiest girl on campus.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé Amidala was the prettiest girl on campus, and Anakin just wanted to know her.or:  Anakin works up the courage to talk to Padmé, the prettiest girl on campus.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	the prettiest girl on campus.

**Author's Note:**

> day 30, drabble 30.
> 
> Prompt 030 - relationship.

Padmé Amidala was the prettiest girl on campus, and Anakin just wanted to know her. Well, he wanted to be in a relationship with her, but he figured knowing her was a start. Obi-Wan was constantly telling him to just talk to her already, and then one night they ended up sitting next to each other at a gathering of mutual friends. The conversation between them came easily and by the end of the night, Anakin had her number. He called the next day to see if she wanted to get some coffee with him, and that was the beginning.


End file.
